Talk:Unidentified female Hogwarts teacher/Archive 1
Did this character dance with Alastor Moody at the Yule Ball if so it is Aurora Sinistra --[[User:Bongo2009|'Bongo2009']] [[User_talk:Bongo2009|'Talk']] 12:06, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :Well no she didn't, but in the movie "Moody" sat on a chair tapping his foot and doesn't dance throughout the Yule Ball. So that can't be used really as evidence anyway. Patr0nus 13:10, 23 July 2009 (UTC) ::Can someone identify the actress? -- [[User talk:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 17:04, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :::Natalie Hallam had an uncredited role in GoF as "Wizard Teacher" according to IMDB. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 10:24, 26 July 2009 (UTC) ::::I was just on IMDb and according to Natalie's page on there, in GoF she is "uncredited Professor Sinastra", in OotP she is simply "uncredited wizard teacher", in Hallows part one she is "uncredited muggle", and in Hallows part two she is "uncredited death eater". She is not credited or "uncredited" at all for Half blood prince. Also out of all the pictures on this article only the one from GoF remotely resembles the actor, the other pictures look like a dark skinned woman and Natalie is clearly paler in her IMDb photos. --BachLynn23 16:29, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I am wondering if we can trust IMDb when everyone can edit it like in Wikipedia. First we here from a lego minifigure of a coloured witch with yellow robes that should be Aurora Sinistra. This minifigure resembles the coloured witch we now use for Prof. Sinistra. Then the one and only time in GoF Natalie Hallam is credited as Prof. Sinistra. In the other films no mention which teacher she is. So what can we assume is true? Harry granger 17:08, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I believe the Harry potter movie credits have been “confirmed” by warner brothers and can’t be updated. 17:29, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I was just thinking that some of these pictures look like another woman, her face is different especially the nose, It's getting confusing, should we move the GOF teacher stuff to Professor Sinastras article and leave this page for the darker skined woman? 16:48, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I take back what i just said, having a look through the DVD, it seems it is the same person, but certain lighting makes her skin darker, I’m pretty sure she isn't the woman in the library in Half blood prince. that seems like another actress as a stand in / recast of Irma Pince. as I said, natalie Hallam not plays that woman. She plays a witch who appears in the platform nine and three in OTTP . You can visit the twitter of Hallam to view. And yes, the woman of GOF and HBP are the same person.Pol 871 17:25, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Who is she in Goblet of Fire? 17:29, August 27, 2010 (UTC) In the twitter of hallam, she said that she as one of the watchers of the first task.Pol 871 18:06, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Unnamed Professors If we already have an article for this Unidentified female teacher, shouldn't we make articles for all of them? In the Philosopher's Stone film alone there are over ten unidentified teachers seen at the staff table. --Parodist 23:05, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :Well there must be hundreds of unidentified characters throughout the films -Smonocco 13:42, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ::But she is the only one to appear in 3 films, others are only in 1. :::But, nevertheless, their existance is still just as canon. The Unidentifed Healer in the Hospital wing managed to get their own article and they were only in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film). --Parodist 19:07, September 5, 2009 (UTC) She is Aurora Sinistra I think it is very possible to be Sinistra: she is the only teacher at Hogwarts named in the books that participates in the Yule Ball (a part of McGonagall and Sprout), and is also the only "extra" which we know certainty that teaches at Hogwarts. No other extra to appear at the Yule Ball and we know with certainty who is a professor at Hogwarts.Pol 871 17:10, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :I would love it if we could prove she is Aurora Sinistra, but I'm not sure if her attending the Yule Ball is enough evidence. We don't really know much about Aurora in the fifth and sixth books, but if no-one objects, I think it is extremely possible she is Aurora and the two articles could be merged --Joeworthy 21:17, April 21, 2010 (UTC) ::There is no canonical evidence (that I know of, of course) to support the claim this teacher is Sinistra. Therefore, merging would be innapropriate. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 21:46, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :::I would also say that the writing in bold is good enough evidence: ::::In the books, Minerva McGonagall, Pomona Sprout and Aurelia Sinistra are the only female teachers said to be at the Yule Ball. In the film, McGonagall appears, so this teacher must be either Sprout or Sinistra. It is unlikely that she is a temporary stand-in for Sprout, so she must be Sinistra. :::::Butterfly the rabbit 12:40, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::Then, we should consider Sinistra?Pol 871 17:10, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::I have to get it another speculation.In 1995, she sat next to Sybill Trelawney, professor Divination. divination and astronomy are two related subjects in hogwarts i always talked about the relationship between the two professors.It is therefore possible that Aurora and Sybill sit together.Pol 871 18:31, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::They're the only ones mentioned to attend, not the only ones stated to have attended. There's a difference. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 20:42, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Sinistra or Not Couldn't we vote on merging the articles or something? Butterfly the rabbit 14:48, May 13, 2010 (UTC) I'm agree to make a votation.I vote to merging the two articles.Pol 871 17:09, May 13, 2010 (UTC) I also agree it would be an excellent idea to merge the articles. Count me in! Joeworthy 18:00, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Agreed. I vote for the merge.--Rodolphus 09:24, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::You cannot add 2 and 2 to make 5. There is no canocial proof that this women is Sinistra. Please stop jumping the gun. Jayce •Avada Kedavra• • • 16:30, May 14, 2010 (UTC) What about this image? It shows her with Barty I think and if its from the Yule ball, it should confirm that she is Sinistra.--Rodolphus 16:42, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::It shows him standing behind her, not dancing with her. In the film he doesn't dance at all, he just sits on his own drinking polyjuice potion. There is no basis whatsoever for merging the two articles. Jayce •Avada Kedavra• • • 16:56, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Identity of teacher Since Vector, Sinistra, and Burbage are confirmed to be played by different actresses, by process of elimination that would mean this would be Bathsheba Babbling. I know we cannot consider this official confirmation, as she could simply be a recasting of Vector, Sinistra, or Burbage, but I'd thought I'd point it out, since Babbling is the only teacher, during Harry's stay that is book canon, who does not have a picture. (spare Binns, but he, at least in ghost form, has not appeared in the movies, and Kettleburn, but there are too many men who could be him). Of course, maybe if we are lucky we will get a bonus character in Lego Harry Potter: Years 5-7 which will look like her, and then we will know who she is. CoolDudeAl 05:24, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Yes.But,in year 4, no sign of this teacher? She apparead in GOF.Pol 871 08:36, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :Claiming she is Babbling is speculation. She could be a number of other teachers (Art, Muggle Art, Ghoul Studies, Muggle Music, a different film-only subject, a recasting of Burbage/Vector/Sinistra, etc.). As far as I know, no character like this teacher appears in Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 09:01, July 8, 2010 (UTC) : :No doubt it is speculation. I think it would be nice to have all the materials of hogwarts and the unidentified teachers.I don't think they match.Pol 871 09:18, July 8, 2010 (UTC) She "is" Irma Pince....? last night I seen again HBP and I was pleasantly surprised .... this woman controling the library when Harry and Hermione talk about Romilda!Pol 871 14:58, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :Several other adults are seen roaming the library in that scene, including a white-haired male. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 15:02, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Yes,i know..No in any way we can say that she is Irma, but it would be interesting to have a mention of it in BTS.Pol 871 15:05, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Pince is not a teacher. and Hallam was credited as such on the Imdb. Isn´t it possible, she was just searching for information, like Hagrid did in PS? Can you upload an image?--Rodolphus 15:07, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :That's much more likely. As I recall, the female teacher walks through one of the library's aisles with a stack of books following her. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 15:13, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Yes, but IBM is not a trusted site,because we can edit the information(look the information about richard cubison and antonin dolohov) and is obviously that Hallam not played that woman.She looks very different in the movie. And no, she not find information at the library.She was clearly controlling the library.I try to upload an image later.Pol 871 15:17, July 20, 2010 (UTC) no, she does not walk with any books.she only is seen walking around the corridors, watching. :She is clearly checking out books. And even if she was not, teachers are allowed in the Library. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 15:33, July 20, 2010 (UTC) It may be true and it may not be true, but it could be mentioned on the BTS on the Unidentified female Hogwarts teacher's page as Pol 871 suggested earlier. The-Free-House-Elf 15:45, July 20, 2010 (UTC) moved the article have been moved, because is not confirmed that she as a teacher.Pol 871 09:14, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Death Eater Should we consider the death eater in DH part 2 the same character? I think we should, although it's speculation it makes sense that one or two of the non-order staff members would be voldemort's followers. Also there is nothing to contradict that this teacher is loyal to voldemort, she's always seen with long sleeve covering the dark mark.Emrabt 14:39, August 25, 2010 (UTC) yet she can not be unknown to a teacher, there are such as Aurora Sinistra and Septima Vector, it is can anyone of them? What are you talking about, I don't think she is a Death Eater, why are you saying that? The-Free-House-Elf 21:36, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :I also don't see why she would be a death eater, although nothing specific to my knowledge in any of the books says there aren't any other death eaters working on staff besides snape 1-6 and the carrows in 7, being that this character first appeared in movie 4 when Voldemort came back to power, it also does not explain why she wouldn't have gone to the graveyard once his mark was pressed. It seems like quite a stretch to say that she was a death eater simply because she is yet to be identified and wears long sleeves. MacGonagall is generally seen with long sleeves also, in fact a lot of the teachers are. --BachLynn23 21:45, August 26, 2010 (UTC) : I didn’t explain myself very clearly The-Free-House-Elf, Natalie Hallam the actress who plays this teacher, plays a death eater in Deathly hallows, I was asking weather that death eater should be considered a separate character, or the same character as there’s nothing to contradict the fact it’s the same person.Emrabt 06:01, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Natalie Hallam played another character, no this whitch.Pol 871 07:51, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :See above response to the beginning of the page, also, Natalie is only credited (or "uncredited" as IMDb states) with being a death eater in Hallows part 2, in part 1 she is "uncredited" as a muggle. --BachLynn23 16:29, August 27, 2010 (UTC) ::We know of at least one other instance where one actor played what are considered to be two different characters: Siobhan Ellen Williams. She played both a Hufflepuff student and a Gryffindor student. - Nick O'Demus 06:33, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Early life Sorry, but I think that that section in the article is pretty irrelevant. Granted, she probably did go to Hogwarts, but what's to say she was in the Slug Club? I think that's a bit far-fetched. I think you might as well write that she may have been a Gryffindor, she may have been Muggle-Born and her favourite drink may have been pumpkin juice! I think we should remove this section. Also, I think this has been said before, but what's to say that she's a teacher at Hogwarts? Although she appears in three of the films, this does not necessarily mean she is a teacher. She may be a nurse or an inhabitant of Hogsmeade, for instance. Margiechocoholic Owl me! 11:28, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :She's credited as Hogwarts teacher. -- The Evening Prophet (Owl Post) 11:42, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :she is not credited, because natalie hallam not played her.This woman was totally unknown, but is obvious that she was a hogwarts employee, but no a teacher.Pol 871 12:08, August 29, 2010 (UTC) THE Slug club thing is based on the fact that she attended the Slug club cristmas party.--Rodolphus 12:16, August 29, 2010 (UTC) No offence, but why would a inhabitant of Hogsmeade be sat at the Welcoming Feast and be in Hogwarts Library and I don't really think she's a nurse otherwise she would were a nurse's outfit like the others. The-Free-House-Elf 13:08, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Yes, this is inpossible.Pol 871 13:11, August 29, 2010 (UTC) She is just a Hogwarts Employee, she could even be a recast of a previous teacher or member of staff such as Irma Pince, if you look on the Unidentified female teacher's page on BTS, it does say she could be a recast of Irma Pince. She could also teacher extra curiculam subject such as Art, Ghoul Studies and more. There are many possibilities but I doubt it will be ever explained. Another thing is I don't know why everybody thinks Natalie Hallam plays her, it looks nothing like her. The-Free-House-Elf 13:26, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Well i don't know about anyone else but i thought Hallam played her becasue she's mentioned at the top of this talk page, i put 2 and 2 together and made 5. If you search for Hallam this teacher comes up in the list of results. i tihnk that's what's causing the confusion.Emrabt 13:52, August 29, 2010 (UTC) And yet, she probably plays Septima Vector, since the Vector appears in the books of the Goblet of Fire, Order of the Phoenix, Half-Blood Prince, as she dresses only in red clothes as well as an unknown actress in the "philosopher's stone" which plays Professor Vector. Natalie Hallam looks nothing like her and she doesn't play her, all she is a Hogwarts Employee. The-Free-House-Elf 16:54, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Confirmed if she is confirmed Aurora Sinistra in IMDb in GoF, but not in OOP or BPH but being the same person is presumably Aurora Sinistra, Confirmed if she is confirmed Aurora Sinistra in IMDb in GoF, but not in OOP or BPH but being the same person is presumably Aurora Sinistra, NATALIE HALLAM NOT PLAYED HER.Pol 871 16:51, August 29, 2010 (UTC) If Hallam played Sinistra Cup fire, so also in the Order and the Prince she Sinistroy remained, network status Maggie Smith played in the philosopher's stone McGonagall, then all the other movies she has remained as McGonagall, and not as Trelawney and Sprout, it is now clear that the unknown teacher and is Aurora Sinistra. NATALIE HALLAM played Sinistra in Goblet of fire, her main scene was watchign the triwizard tasks, THIS IS NOT NATALIE HALLAM. In OOTP Hallam plays a witch at Platform 9¾, probably not Sinistra. The witch on this page is played by an unknown extra, 06:21, August 30, 2010 (UTC) In the Order of the Phoenix Natalie Hallam was sitting in the big hall next to the Emma Thompson (Trelawney), where she listens to it Umbridge, is that the platform 9 1 / 3 ?????? That's just in the Great Hall she played Sinistru. This is nonsense. The only possible option is the one that says some 92.4.96.151. It is more than evident that this witch is not played by natalie hallam. Also, she apparead in GoF, but i don't know that she plays aurora sinistra.. See this link: http://www.myspace.com/adventurenatz/photos/40855048[[User:Pol 871|Pol 871]] 09:02, August 30, 2010 (UTC) And platform 9¾ in ootp. Can we let this rest, the witch on this page is not Hallam. 11:09, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Yet Natalie Hallam appears in the Order of the Phoenix faculty table next to Trelawney, this proves again that she is Sinistru, because Sinistra in the book is, just do not understand you think that the Half-Blood Prince is not Hallam played an unknown teacher or what? Okay i will explain again, the character on this page ISN'T HALLAM, it is another actress. I'm assuming English isn't your first language because you aren’t understanding this. Hallam was only in the crowd scenes watching the triwizard tasks. this isn’t HALLAM it's another actress. And sign your posts with four ~. 13:34, August 30, 2010 (UTC) My native language - Russian and I do not speak English perfectly, So in the filmography of Natalie Hallam clear as it is written that the Order of the Phoenix, it is removed, here's a movie Half-Blood Prince in her filmography is not. Natalie Hallam wasn't in half blood prince. 14:01, August 30, 2010 (UTC) I still can not believe what a different actresses, they are too similar, it must be twins Natalie Hallam. Unidentified female Hogwarts teacher this isn't Natalie Hallam, i don't know how else to explain it, the teacher on that page is another actress. Natalie Hallam only played a Hogwarts employee in goblet of fire, the woman on this page isn’t her. The actress on this page was in goblet of fire, order of the phoenix and half blood prince.Natlie Hallam was in Goblet of fire and Order of the phoenix, you have the wrong actress. 14:16, August 30, 2010 (UTC) understandable, then, can this actress Hazel Showham http://www.total-talent.com/view.php?uid=255337 HELP WITH SINISTRA IMAGE Hi, I get one image.... when the uploading funtion has been dislocked, im upload the pic.she looks identical than Natalie Hallam! She have a Russian hat( the actress said that in the first tast scene se uses one) and the same colour eyes. This means that she as Aurora Sinistra? Personally, I think that IMDB is a not fiable source, but...Pol 871 19:38, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Yes i think the woman you describe is Sinistra, what scene was it? Imdb isn't a fiable source, but i think the credits for the harry potter movies have been confirmed by warner brothers and can't be changed. Someoen with more knowledge will have to confirm that though 05:42, August 31, 2010 (UTC) as then name this actress, since it is not Natalie Hallam?? And how can we see photos of where the Cup fire Hallam as Sinistry? This is the image: Pol 871 07:23, August 31, 2010 (UTC) How do you know that Hallam potrays Aurora Sinistra? The-Free-House-Elf 09:18, August 31, 2010 (UTC) I doubt that, but if you see this discussion, you know this....Pol 871 09:22, August 31, 2010 (UTC) There's no need to speak to me like that, I only asked how do you know it's Sinistra, there's no proper evidence that she plays her, your only guessing. The-Free-House-Elf 09:24, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me if I've seemed rude. I can not collect more than 5 words in English, which is why I answered that. I do not agree with that of sinistra, but apparently they have a source that certifies that .The site is IMDB, but I dont know that is fiable.Pol 871 09:53, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for the photo, is now only one thing left to know the name of an unknown actress who played the teacher and whether the fact that this teacher Septima Vector. But....the woman of the image as Aurora Sinistra, not?Pol 871 10:12, August 31, 2010 (UTC) I wanted to say the name of the actress that played Unidentified female Hogwarts teacher and that she is a professor of Vector. This website said that Hallam apparead in POA film...http://www.starwarsautographcollecting.com/Autographs/HarryPotter/NatalieHallam.htm -pol_871 That doesn't mean she plays Sinistra, it just says she plays a Wizard Teacher, her with the blonde hair and the russian hat could just be another unidentified female employee, I don't know why everyone keeps thinking she is Aurora Sinistra! The-Free-House-Elf 13:23, August 31, 2010 (UTC) People think shes Sinstra because she's credited as Sinistra on IMDB, for goblet of fire. POL871 the only place that says she was in POA is that site, i think maybe it's mistaken. 14:05, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I don't believe that the blonde lady is Natalie Hallam. Natalie is brunette as is the Unidentfied female Hogwarts teacher on this article. You can see her photo on her Natalie Hallam page. How can she then be Natalie? Sorry, forgot to sign the above. Harry granger 17:33, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Unidentified female Hogwarts teacher is definitely not Natalie Hallam, she was unlike her. likely Unidentified female Hogwarts teacher is Hazel Showham http://www.total-talent.com/view.php?uid=255337 it on her is very similar. Friends, let us summarize who is actually played by Hazel Showham? Firstly immediately exclude Professor Bathsheda Babbling, since it does not appear in any book, it means Film directors know about it had been ailing, and the rule of Madame Hooch, because it was not her type, Professor Charity Burbage appears for the first time only in Deathly Hallows, it neither in the Cup no fire in there Half-Blood Prince,Remains Septima Vector and Madame Irma Pins are the only who she can be. I don´t think we can conclude it that way. Neither Vector nor Sinistra appear in the PS book, but do in the film. Thus, Showham could well play Babbling, Burbage or Hooch.--Rodolphus 13:09, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Photo of Hazel Showham Does anyone have other photos of the actress Hazel Showham (not from the Harry Potter films)? Mirage 2 :the only pic of her I can find is the one on her actor page, Hazel Showham. --BachLynn23 14:09, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Hazel Showham in Philosopher's Stone? An unknown actress played by the Septima Vector in the Philosopher's Stone can be Hazel Showham? '''Mirage 2 I don´t see any resemblance. If it is her, should we merge this article with Vector?--Rodolphus 15:01, September 18, 2010 (UTC) No resemblance is very great. If you look intently at the photos of the Vector and the photo on the front page of an unknown teacher, played by Hazel, the similarity between individuals is very similar. Circles under the eyes and facial mouth just the same. Mirage 2 Didn´t notice that. Let´s see what the admins say.--Rodolphus 08:18, September 19, 2010 (UTC) And yet I am inclined to think that the Philosopher's Stone Septima Vector played Hazel Showham. Because these actresses look alike as two peas in a pod, so it's the same actress. Mirage 2 This look like the woman from PS, are we 100% SURE the actress in GOF is the same woman in the other movies? 09:18, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Yes Hazel played a teacher in the Goblet of Fire, Order of the Phoenix and Half-Blood Prince, and I think that in the Philosopher's Stone unknown actress playing Septima Vector also Hazel, as very similar to it. It then follows that Hazel in all these films I played Septima Vector. And note that Professor Vector in Philosopher's Stone comes in red robes, and an unknown teacher in the Goblet of Fire and Half-Blood Prince, too, in red robes. Mirage 2 :Until we are 100% sure the actress in Philosopher's Stone is the same as the acress who plays the "unidentified female Hogwarts teacher" (who, by the way, was '''never confirmed to be Hazel Showham) this information should not be seen as fact. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 13:33, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Hi. I was intrigued to see the discussion page and thought I'd better set the record straight. I started working on Potter with POA, Hogwarts express scene as a teacher, then GOB, Triwizard tournament teacher, OOTP Hogwarts Express scene, as a teacher and in the Ministry Of Magic as a clerk. I didn't work on HBP as I auditioned to be Alecto's double, and wasn't used. I also didn't work on PS or COS. Then I worked on DHp1 as a muggle, Piccadilly Circus and DHp2 as a Deatheater, Battle of Hogwarts. I never played Sinistra, thats a different person altogether. Working On the films are some of the best and happiest experiences in my life, particularly DHp2. I'm very fortunate to have had the opportunity to experience the fabulous sets and locations. I hope this helps! Kind regards. NH. I beg to remove the inscription that the unknown is a teacher Charity Burbage, as Charity blonde. MIRAGE 2 Question When this teacher is played by Hazel Showham and Hazel Showham is said to have played Septima Vector should this article not be merged or deleted? I think it is a little bit irritating. Harry granger 16:45, January 1, 2011 (UTC) I think these articles Septima Vector and an unidentified teacher's need to unite, as this unknown teacher is Professor Vector. MIRAGE 2 20:36,January 1, 2011. What is Pomona Sprout? Have you fallen from the moon? What is Pomona Sprout? Miriam Margolyes plays Pomona, not Hazel Showham. Fear God is writing. If they needed Sprout Miriam they would have removed, but not Hazel. Hazel Showham in Deathly Hallows 2? In the picture about Professor Trelawney is a woman in a dress similar to the clothing of unknown teacher. Is it possible that this unknown teacher,played by Hazel? I think it is her, didn't think she would be on the casualties list :/ Quite liked her 17:31, April 26, 2011 (UTC)The-Free-House-Elf I agree. Should we add her death to the article? Unlike Lavender Brown, she didn´t appear in the book.--Rodolphus 17:36, April 26, 2011 (UTC) I think we will see in the movie that happened to her and set up. I am inclined to think that this actress Hazel Showham, which have 4 film is the role of teacher. Then the teacher can not be reworking Charity Burbage, Burbage since been killed in the first part. Real identity...? Since we know who Professor Vector is (the witch in red), we know who Sinistra is (the witch in yellow), doesn't that mean that this witch is Professor Babbling? -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 17:57, April 26, 2011 (UTC) No, as Sinistra and Vector mmayx have been recast. --Rodolphus 17:59, April 26, 2011 (UTC) If the Vector (a witch in red) that this teacher also appears in red. Suffice it to recall the Goblet of Fire and Half-Blood Prince, where she appeared completely in red dresses. :Well, today I am wearing a red t-shirt: does that make me this witch? Most certainly not. This individual could be a number of teachers, or even a member of the non-teaching staff: she could be a recast of Sinistra, Pince, Vector, Sprout, Hooch, the professor who teaches Advanced Arithmancy Studies, Ancient Studies, Music, Muggle Music, Art, Muggle Art or Ghoul Studies or another extracurricular subject. Thus, with the information we currently have, we are far from discovering this witch's identity. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 19:58, April 26, 2011 (UTC) If this witch appears in DH2, she can´t be Sprout. Maybe Trelawney will finally reveal her true identity.--Rodolphus 20:07, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Blood status Can we conclude that she's from a magical fammily? She seems to have stayed at Hogwarts in 1998.--Rodolphus 20:12, April 26, 2011 (UTC)